


Scent of Vanilla

by flickawhip



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totally fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent of Vanilla

Melinda May was a quiet woman who tended to watch and wait. She didn't rush and she wouldn't push things. She was cautious. Still, having watched over Maria Hill for so long she had grown to know the woman's scent. She smelt like Vanilla. The gentle irony of it had, at first, amused Melinda. She was not one to find things funny often but when Maria was in the room the smell of Vanilla was all that Melinda could focus on. The two had sat side by side in a meeting recently and Melinda could only smell vanilla. Now, as Maria sat silently working, Melinda moved close. 

The two had shared a smile and Melinda moved to settle on the desk, not anywhere that would actually block Maria's view but she kept her eyes fixed on Maria all the same. Maria had looked up, then spoken softly. 

"What?"

Melinda simply smiled. 

"Why Vanilla?"

Maria smiled and shrugged. 

"Covers up a lot of other smells..."

Melinda had smirked slightly. 

"Such as?"

"What do you think May?"

Melinda had laughed softly. 

"Sex?"

"Sex." 

"Sounds like an invite..."

"Then take it."


End file.
